You'll Never Be Alone Again
by JustMe133
Summary: AU! Human! Kendall. Vampire! Logan. Kendall is a mortal who hates his life. Logan is a lonely vampire who is doomed to be forever alone. When Kendall is on the wrong side of a bully who leaves him for dead, will Logan find him and let him die, or bring his life into the beyond with him? Rated T for safety, possibly KOGAN slash.
1. Let Me Die

**My classes started back up, so my updating will be kinda scarce (unless I can find the free time (and avoid doing my homework for as long as possible))**

**This story is for a new reader of mine (who wished to stay anon). I hope you like it though!  
This is an AU story!**

**No, I don't own BTR or any of the guys. Just a fan. No copyright intended.**

…

He hated life.

He was a loser, with no friends except for his mom and sister, and he didn't like people.

He was just waiting for the day that this life would end and he would be put out of his misery.

Every day when he woke up, he cursed the Gods for allowing him another agonizing day on this planet.

He had already spent 17, almost 18, miserable years in this life.

When would his time be up?

…

He despised his life.

He was doomed to spend eternity and beyond forever alone it seemed.

Every companion he had acquired over time had eventually gone crazy and had to be destroyed.

Leaving him utterly alone in this world.

Was a lover, or hell, even a friend, too much to ask for in this life?

He didn't think so.

But he didn't make the rules did he?

…

Kendall was hurrying home, his backpack and books clutched to his chest. He was hoping to avoid any attacks that were waiting for him. He was a popular target for bullies these days, especially since he wouldn't fight back. He was tall, taller than most people at his school; yet, he was raised to avoid conflict and not hurt people, no matter how much of an asshole they were. He had dirty blonde hair that fell across his forehead in a gently swoop; his green eyes were bright and filled with a warmth that reached all the way from his heart. He was quiet, and tended to keep to himself.

His mom called him her little introvert, and he supposed she was right.

He preferred to spend time by himself than with people. His mom said that she was the same way until she met his father. She always told him that when he found that certain person, that they could bring out the best in him.

He partly wanted to find that person, but he doubted that anyone could like him that way, ever; so, he pushed the thought of love to the back of his mind and solely focused on getting out of high school alive.

Night had fallen on the small town he lived in, making it darker than he had intended it to be when he left the school.

But that didn't stop his tormentors from finding him.

Almost too quickly for his liking, he was pushed and shoved into a dark, dank alley that stank of garbage and mildew. He groaned as his stuff was ripped from his body before he collided with a sticky brick wall.

"Hey loser," a deep voice crackled, making him peer through his eyelashes to see his tormentor; Scott was his name, and he was almost a whole head shorter than Kendall, but he was stocky and thick and had hands the size of a small loaf of bread. "How's my favorite punching bag today?" He couldn't see anyone else around them, but he had the feeling there were more people than he saw. Kendall just shrugged, knowing the meathead before him was expecting an answer. "I've got a new toy I've been dying to try out. And who better than you?"

And then, Kendall saw the glimpse of the knife in his hand. Taking a gasping breath, he closed his eyes.

He didn't want to see it when it happened.

…

Logan was out and about, on the search for a tasty snack. He was passing through a small town, renting a room at the local motel. He didn't plan to spend more than a week here before he went on his merry way.

And now, he found himself walking the streets, dressed in all black to blend in with his surroundings and hungrily searching the streets. He preferred older people, people who were near death. He didn't like hurting people if he could help it.

He was tall, about 5'9", with dark brown hair that he usually spiked up a bit and dark, warm brown eyes. His skin was pale with a light blush permanently etched across his cheekbones; his lips were a pouty red-pink, and he was gorgeous. People of both genders constantly flocked to him, and as much as he liked the attention, he knew they didn't want him the way he wanted to be wanted.

He stopped walking and looked around; he had heard a very quiet, brief cry for help. It hadn't been loud, and sounded as if it had come from far away. Turning on his heel, he dashed towards where he imagined it had come from.

Stopping near an alley, he saw a shiny car parked at the edge and caught the sound of quiet voices; then, a smell drifted towards his nose.

The metal of a knife.

What was going on here?

…

"So, Kendall, how about I try out this pretty knife on your face huh?"

"Why me?" he gasped out in fear, making the jerk laugh.

"Why not?" Kendall shivered as he heard more laughter; so there were more people around, watching his ultimate death. "Don't you want to have a little fun?" Kendall shivered as he felt the smooth steel of the knife against his cheek. "Isn't this fun?"

Then, the knife slid down his cheek; the blood was hot on his now clammy skin. He gasped at the pain that shot from his cheek. He heard lots of laughter before he felt the knife being pressed against his shirt-covered chest.

"Now the real fun begins."

Kendall cried out in pain as the knife was shoved into his chest.

…

Logan smelt the blood coming from the alley. He still couldn't make out who was hurt, but by the laughter, he could tell that this had been intentional. Pulling out his phone, he scanned through his apps until he found the one he was looking for. Grinning, he hit the button.

Lights began to flash brightly from his phone and a loud siren filled the quiet night.

"Shit!" A voice cried from the alley, and Logan watched as people fled to the car, getting in and zooming away. He knew it was just him and the poor soul who had gotten hurt now. Slowly, he walked into the alley.

He saw him then; a young man, no older than 18 at the most, collapsed on the ground, his breathing shallow.

There was so much blood. The knife was still in his chest, and his cheek had been cut and was bleeding profusely. Logan crouched next to the poor kid, his hunger gone now. He knew he could save him, but to do so, he would be ending his life and sending him into the hell that he had to live himself.

But then, his eyes opened; they were the most stunning green eyes he had ever seen.

…

Kendall felt immense pain; he could also feel someone staring at him. With effort, he opened his eyes.

Kneeling next to him, looking concerned, was a young man that he didn't know. This man was gorgeous and staring at Kendall now in shock.

"Are you an angel?"

"No."

"Damn. I was hoping I was dead," he whispered, the pain just getting worse. "Oh well, soon enough."

"You want to be dead?!" the guy cried out as Kendall's eyes slipped closed.

"Yes. I hate my life."

…

Logan mulled over what the young man had just told him.

Should he leave him here to die, or could he save him in another way? He had already lost so much blood as it was… Logan was running out of time to make up his mind.

"What if you could start over?" One eye opened to stare at him.

"What?"

"I need a yes or no. Would you start over if you could?"

"As long as the next life is better than this one." Logan took that as his sign to do what he felt like he should; deep in his unbeating heart, he knew this was what he should do. Picking up the guys limp wrist, he felt for a pulse; it was scarily slow.

"This is going to hurt."

…

_Hurt?_ Kendall thought, wanting to laugh. He was already in terrible pain. What could hurt worse than a knife in your chest?

The man seemed to read his thoughts though as he cradled his wrist with one of his hands. Then, he felt swift movement that just brought more pain to him.

He had pulled the knife out.

"It's going to be okay. Not good, but okay."

Then, a new pain hit Kendall as he felt something slick and hard slice into his wrist, and he blacked out as fire and pain engulfed his body.

…

**So, how was the first chapter?**

**I hope it was good!**

**Thanks for reading.**

**See you next time.**

**-JustMe133**


	2. A Fresh Start

**People seemed to like this one. I hope this next chapter is sufficient.**

******Updated: 09/15/2013**

…

The first thing he feels is dizziness.

His eyes are closed, his vision dark, but in front of his eyes swim lights and colors, shaking his vision.

He hears a steady thumping, slow and mournful.

He realizes it's his heartbeat.

He's heard his heartbeat before, and it has never sounded like this.

Slow, deep, _thump…thump…thump._

His ears strain to find more sounds, and that's when he hears it.

_Thump…thump…thump._

Another heartbeat, in perfect sync with his; even their breathing seems to match perfectly.

Someone else is in the room too.

…

Logan hears the shift in the young man on the bed.

He'll be waking up soon.

He continues reading his book; it is tattered around the edges, frayed and the ink is fading.

He's read it often.

He hears the shift in the man behind him.

He's waking up.

Closing his book, he leans back and closes his eyes, waiting for his new friend to wake up.

…

Kendall's eyes slowly open, and he turns his head from side to side, looking around.

He's in a motel room, on the bed. There's a small kitchenette and dining table to one side, and the other holds a loveseat, a TV, and a dresser. Sitting on the loveseat is a man.

Then, a wave of pain hits him, and he bucks off the bed, a hiss of pain escaping his lips.

And the man is standing next to him.

"Shh, it's okay," he whispers, bringing a soft hand up to Kendall's now sweaty forehead. "It'll pass in a minute." Kendall looks at him and sees nothing but kindness in the dark brown eyes. Kendall takes a shaky breath and the pain is soon gone. "Better?"

"Yeah."

"Good," he says, backing away and watching him. "Can you sit up?"

"I think so…" Kendall murmurs, sitting up slightly, resting his back against the headboard. His head lolls to the side to look at him. "Where am I? What happened? And who are you?" The man sighs and sits on the edge of the bed.

"My name is Logan. Yours?"

"Kendall."

"Kendall," Logan whispers, making Kendall shiver at the sound of his name falling from those lips. "I know you have a lot of questions. I hope I can answer them all." Kendall watches him, and Logan had to pull himself away from those green eyes; those would be a weapon, Logan was sure.

"Logan," Kendall whispers, "I should be dead." He says this as if it was a sudden realization. "And you… you were there. You brought me here?"

"Yes. I saved you. You should be dead."

"Why aren't I?" Logan was silent for a moment, his eyes closed, before he sighed.

"I don't like making more like myself."

"More what?" Logan looked at Kendall and gave him a crooked smile that made Kendall's slow beating heart shake.

"You feel it don't you? The changes?" Kendall is silent now as he thinks about this. He does feel different he supposes. His eyesight is clearer, sharper; all his senses seem to be sharper and better. His heartbeat is slower, and he feels… _different._

"What did you do to me?"

"I'm sorry. I know you said you wanted to die. But I just felt like-"

"You couldn't let me die." Logan nods and Kendall sits up more, frowning. "What happened to me?"

"… I… changed you."

"Am I dead?" Logan shrugged. "Am I alive?" Another shrug.

"A lil bit of both I think. None of the rumors are true though. We can live like normal people. We just… have different tastes in drinks every now and then."

"…Like what?"

"You have to ask?" Logan chuckles, and then Kendall knows the answer; he feels deep in his bones, an ache that he knows he'll never get rid of.

"Blood."

"Yes. But we can survive a while without it. We can eat normal food. The sun isn't a bother. We don't sleep in coffins… But we are strong, and fast. Heal quickly."

"Can I ever see my mom and sister again?" Now Logan frowns.

"I'm sorry Kendall," he whispers, turning on the TV. Kendall's sees the news and frowns.

"_In local news, a local high school student was attacked two days ago on his way home from school,"_ the news reporter said, and Kendall gasped when a picture of himself showed up on the screen. _"The body has yet to be recovered, but at the scene of the crime there was much blood and a knife, which is assumed to be the murder weapon. Suspects are in custody as we speak."_

Kendall gaped at the TV as his mother came on screen.

"_I hope the __**terrible**__ people that did this to my son will pay. And Kendall, if you're out there somewhere, please come home. Please." _ Tears swam down her cheeks as it cut back to the news anchor.

"They think I'm dead."

"As you should be. But you're not."

"I'm not… Logan," Kendall said, eyes beginning to shine with unshed tears, "What can I do?"

"I'll take care of you." Kendall smiles through his shining eyes and sniffles a bit.

"I feel very… attached to you."

"I know," he whispered, smiling, "It's because I changed you. I feel very protective of you." Kendall smiled before he yawned loudly. "You should rest. But first…"

"What?" Logan glanced at his wrist and sighed before placing it in front of Kendall.

"You'll need to drink soon. You'll get more strength from me than any other human. And considering we need to leave tomorrow morning, you'll need your strength." Kendall looked at the pale wrist in his lap before shaking his head.

"I _can't_."

"Yes you can. It'll come naturally. Please. Then you can sleep in peace." Kendall closed his eyes and lifted Logan's wrist to his lips. "Don't worry, it won't hurt." Kendall gulped and pressed his mouth airtight against the tender skin.

And then the feeling set in; he knew what to do. Pressing his teeth against the soft, tender skin, he felt them press and break the skin.

He was waiting for the bitter, coppery taste of blood; it never came. Instead, what he tasted was the sweetest, most delectable taste he had ever tasted.

It was like pure ecstasy pouring down his throat.

He didn't realize how _thirsty_ he really was until then.

He peeked through his eyelashes, hoping Logan was okay; Logan looked like he was actually enjoying it a bit, his eyes closed and a peaceful smile was on his lips. Kendall took that as the okay to keep going. The delicious liquid continued to pour down his throat.

And then he felt the wrist tugged away from him. He sat there, hands empty; he blinked and looked around to see Logan smiling dazedly at him.

"Feel better?" Kendall nodded and watched as Logan licked his wrist, making the bleeding stop and the bite-mark disappear. "I'll teach you how to do that, don't worry." Kendall nodded and Logan laughed lightly. "You look like a mess. Looks like I'll have to teach you to eat cleanly as well." Kendall looked down at his hands and realized he was covered in blood. "Go shower. I'll go to the store and get you some new clothes okay?" Kendall nodded and smiled at Logan.

"Thank you. For everything."

"I will take care of you Kendall, don't worry."

…

**Well how was the second one? Hope it was good!**

**Thanks for reading, and see ya'll soon.**

**-JustMe133**


	3. Just The Two Of Us

**So, I know it's been a while (like two weeks right?), but hey, classes do that to you. I'll try to be better about it, but no promises! At least I'm still updating :D**

**This chapter was kind of hard to write, but I think it's gonna be good in the end :)**

******Updated: 09/30/2013**

…

When Kendall exited the shower, Logan wasn't in sight; but, he did see shopping bags on the kitchenette table. Moving to them in nothing but a towel, he pawed through them to find clothes in his size. Logan had done some shopping. He didn't know where the older male went, so he dropped the towel and decided to get dressed right there. As he was stepping into a pair of boxers, he heard the door opening before he saw it. Looking up, he saw Logan enter, his eyes wide as he surveyed Kendall.

"…Have a good shower?" he asked after a few minutes. Kendall nodded silently and began to pull on clothes.

"Thank you for the clothes," he said quietly as he buttoned up his shirt. Logan smiled lightly and nodded.

"You were going to need them. We're leaving tonight."

"Leaving? Wh-where are we going?"

"To my house. I've traveled long enough."

"Your house?"

"Well, technically _our_ house now."

"…Our house?" Logan looked at Kendall, who was staring at him with his jaw dropped.

"I'm sorry; I shouldn't have assumed that you would like to live with me. But you're just starting out in this life, so I didn't think you'd like to be alone-" Logan was cut off by long thing arms wrapping around him; it took him a moment to register that Kendall was hugging him.

"Thanking for you taking care of me," he murmured; Logan could feel the cool warmth of his breath through his shirt.

"I did this to you; it's only fair that I take care of you," Logan said, bringing up a hand to place on Kendall's back. "It's the least I can do." Kendall glanced at Logan and looked away, embarrassed at how close he had gotten to the other guy. Stepping away, he began to look through the bags again. "You should go pack. There's extra duffel in the closet. I'll be back in a little bit."

"Where are you going?"

"… Out to hunt," he said softly as he slipped a jacket over his broad shoulders. "I'll be back soon."

"Can I come?!" Kendall asked, although his eyes clearly stated he didn't want to go. "Don't I need to hunt?"

"You do," Logan said slowly, "But are you really ready to?" Kendall was silent as Logan smiled. "That is what I thought. When I get back, you can drink from me. We'll keep that up until you're ready." Kendall nodded and Logan smiled. "You'll get used to it. It just takes time. Go pack. I'll be back soon." And with that, Logan left.

Kendall sighed and, ignoring the ache that was building up in his chest, began to pack.

…

Logan was surprised; he had just finished feeding, and the blood, although it filled him and dulled the unending ache, wasn't as delicious to him as it usually was. He shoved his hands in his pockets and groaned as he shuffled back to the hotel. He knew he could run, or even float back, but he just wanted to walk and enjoy the cool night air.

He thought about another ache he felt; he wanted to rush back to the hotel and give his wrist to Kendall. He wanted to feel the other's lips, and teeth, on his skin again. He had to shudder off the thought. He couldn't think of the way that felt; the boy was his family now.

Shaking his head, he hurried on his way back to the hotel.

Kendall was only Kendall. That was all.

…

The ache was too much for him to take. He curled up in a ball as pain shook his body. He gasped in pain as he gripped the blanket beneath him. Tears flowed as rivers down his cheeks. He couldn't even look up when he heard the door open. He heard Logan move to him, he felt fingers pull his face up, and then there was skin pressed against his lips.

Instinctively, he bit down.

And the pain was gone.

All that he felt, all that he knew, was the warm delicious nectar that poured down his throat.

This was all that he needed now.

And he knew that no one else would ever taste as good as Logan did.

As he drank, he felt fingers pull through his hair, petting him.

Logan was comforting him.

He opened his eyes and met the warm brown ones that were staring at him. As they held each other's eyes, Logan pulled his wrist away; after closing the wound, he gave Kendall a weary smile.

"Time to go," he told the blonde softly, his hand still petting Kendall's head. "You can rest in the car."

"You have a car? How old are you?" Logan sighed and removed his hand from the blonde locks.

"Too old."

…

As they settled in Logan's car, Kendall let out a yawn.

"Will I always tire after feeding?" Kendall murmured, his green eyes landing on Logan's face. Logan grimaced and then shrugged.

"You're only days old. It'll get easier as you get older." His eyes stayed on the road, and Kendall sighed.

"Do you regret changing me? Do you wish you had let me die instead?"

"You were not ready to die. So young… I _couldn't_ let you die." Kendall sighed and looked out the window. "Rest. It's quite a drive." Kendall sighed and looked out the window.

Blinking, he rubbed his eyes.

He had thought he saw something in the woods that were lining the road.

But when he looked again, it was gone.

Thinking he must have imagined it, he closed his eyes and let the exhausted-ness take over.

…

Two figures dashed through the woods, staying in perfect sync with the car that passed by on the road.

They ran fast, faster than was possibly for a human. Their dark clothes made them blend in easily with the night around them.

"You smell it too, don't you?" one figured called to another as the two of them continued to run.

"Yes. There are two of them now."

…

**-gasp!-**

**What could that be? Correction: **_**who**_** could that be?**

**Now question dear readers: Should this be KOGAN or just BROMANCE?**

**Thanks for reading and see ya'll soon!**

**-JustMe133**


	4. An Unexpected Guest

**Sorry it's been a while guys, classes are kicking my butt still! But today, I stayed home sick (damn stomach bug!) and decided to do some writing. Took me literally all day, but hey, better late than never, right?**

**Yay for updates! I hope this is a good chapter :)**

******Updated: 10/14/2013**

…

Kendall started awake as the car stopped.

"We're here," Logan said, giving Kendall a light smile. Kendall smiled wearily and yawned.

"I'm undead. Why am I so damn tired?!"

"You are still adjusting. Eventually you will be able to go long periods of time without sleeping at all and still feel like you are still well-rested." Kendall smiled at that thought and then sighed. "What?"

"I miss my mom and sister."

"I know. But until I can make sure you can handle what we are around people, I can't allow you to go see them."

"Will I see them again though?"

"We will just have to wait and see. But I do think it would be better if you did not see them."

"I didn't get to say goodbye."

"I know. And for that, I am sorry. But I will promise you this," Logan said, leaning over towards Kendall, "I will make sure you get to say goodbye someway, okay?"

"Okay…Thank you."

"Come on, let's go in."

…

Kendall looked around the house; it was small, a two-bedroom with a nice large kitchen and a living room. He sighed and sat on the couch, leaning back.

"You will have your own bedroom," Logan said, giving him a light smile. "Down that hall," he said, tilting his head. Kendall smiled and stood up.

"Thank you. For everything." Logan nodded and smiled.

"Goodnight Kendall."

"Goodnight Logan."

…

He couldn't sleep.

His eyes were tired, but whenever they closed, pain shook his body, and they would snap open again.

No sleep would come for him tonight.

Stumbling clumsily from the bedroom, he saw a silhouette perched on the couch, a book in his hands.

"Can't sleep?" he was asked by the bowed figure, which flipped a page in his book, not looking up.

"No…"

"Come sit with me then." He smiled and stumbled next to the breathing statue, falling onto the couch. "Alright?"

"I guess," he replied, curling up on himself. "Tired."

"Can I help?"

"No, I don't think I'm hungry," he said softly, curling up on himself. "Just not used to sleeping in this house I suppose."

"Well come here. I've always found comfort in cuddling something," he said, closing his book and opening his arms. "Maybe you'll sleep better."

Kendall smiled tiredly at Logan and moved towards him, curling up in his embrace. With a yawn, Kendall was soon fast asleep. Smiling at the dozing blonde, Logan felt himself tire for once. Closing his eyes as well, he was soon greeted by the long-lost joy of sleep.

…

"He's sleeping."

"When's the last time you saw him sleeping?"

"I don't know."

"Are you going to talk to him tomorrow?"

"I don't know."

"What do you know?"

"…Nothing at the moment. Let's go."

"Where are going?"

"To get dinner."

"I thought you wanted to see him."

"Not tonight."

"Why?"

"I will not bother him tonight."

…

Logan awoke to find Kendall not on the couch with him.

"Kendall?!" he called out in a panic before the smell of cooking eggs and bacon met his nose.

"In the kitchen," Kendall replied calmly; it was pointless though, because Logan was there in an instant.

"What are you doing?"

"Making breakfast," he said simply, "I hope you don't mind that I had some groceries delivered and paid with your money."

"No…that is fine. You did not go out?"

"No, I wanted to wait for you before I did that. Are you hungry?"

"A bit," he said, settling himself at the small table and eyeing Kendall. "How did you sleep?"

"Great, thanks for asking," he said with a smile. "You?"

"Very well, thank you. You seem to be in great spirits. Why is that?"

"I finally feel like myself again. Like I got a goodnights sleep for once. I feel _refreshed._"

"I am glad to hear that," he said as Kendall placed a plate of eggs and bacon in front of him before sitting down with his own. "It has been a while since I have eaten human food."

"It's good," Kendall said, taking a big bite of his.

"I do not doubt that, it smells delicious," Logan replied, spearing some eggs on his fork before placing it in his mouth. He closed his eyes as he warm, tangy taste spread over his taste buds.

Oh, how good normal food tasted! He had almost forgotten what it had felt like to chew and digest your food.

"Mmm," he mumbled, making Kendall grin. "You, my friend, are an amazing cook."

"Thanks," Kendall said, blushing as he ate his own. They ate in silence then, just enjoying one another's company.

…

Once breakfast was cleared and Logan had showered and changed, he found Kendall in the living room.

"I think I'm ready to hunt tonight," he told him before he could even sit down. Logan mused over this for a moment before speaking.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. And what's the worst that's gonna happen? I can't do it and I have to drink from you? Is that so bad?"

"No, no, of course not. If you feel that you are ready, then tonight, we will hunt together. If you are hungry enough, that is."

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, human food can sustain us as well as blood. You very well may not be hungry since we had that delicious breakfast you concocted for us."

"Oh. Well if I am?"

"Then we will hunt. Together."

"Okay," Kendall said, giving Logan a large smile that made him feel weird inside. He smiled back, but he couldn't help but think of how long it had been since a smile had made him feel that way. Shaking his head, he got up.

"I'm feeling tired," he stated in surprise, making Kendall glance at him. "I think I will rest." Before he could leave the room though, there was a quick, harsh knock at the door.

"Who's that?" Kendall asked, making Logan shrug.

"I haven't the faintest idea," he said, moving to the door and pulling it open. He felt waves of emotion crash through him at the familiar face in front of him.

"Hello Logan. Long time no see."

…

**Yeah, time to throw some drama in there! (Not much, but some)**

***Note: I have no idea if this is gonna be Kogan or not. We'll just have to see which way it falls***

**I hope ya'll liked it, and see you next time.**

**~Big Time Rush~**

**-JustMe133**


	5. An Old Friend

**Yay, a new chapter before two weeks! (I avoided my huge pile of homework because I felt like writing!) So, yay, update time!**

**This chapter should be...interesting.**

**I hope.**

******Updated:10/18/2013**

…

Logan looked at the person in his doorway, surprise filling every pore of his body.

"James," he said softly, surprised when the other smiled and cocked his head to the side.

"Good to see you haven't forgotten me so easily," he said almost jokingly, his eyes flashing to Kendall and back. Logan noticed this of course and stiffened.

"Why are you here?" he asked, voice harsher than he intended. James just smirked and stepped into the house; that was when Logan noticed the other guy with him. "And you brought a… friend?"

"You could say that," James said cockily, strolling to stand in the middle of the room. "Logan, this is Carlos, Carlos, this is Logan."

"Hello," Logan said politely, making Carlos smile shyly.

"Hi."

"Carlos wanted to meet you," James said drying, plopping down onto the couch next to Kendall, who was still in shock about the new guests. "I'm James. An old…'friend' of Logan's," he said, giving Kendall that cocky smirk. "And you are?"

"Kendall," he said softly as James grabbed his wrist and sniffed him.

"Ah, Newbie. Has Logan been a bad boy?" James asked, eyes not as amused as his voice. Logan stiffened and sighed.

"What do you want James?"

"Like I said, my friend here wanted to talk to you." Logan turned his attention to Carlos, who smiled lightly.

"I was wondering… how do you live so…normally?" Logan quirked an eyebrow and finally took in Carlos and James states of dress; their clothes were torn, ragged from long-term wear.

"Oh." He caught James hostile eye and sighed. "Well, I just… do."

"But _how_? Ever since I joined James we've just been… going. How can you settle down? Don't you get hungry?"

"Of course, but I don't kill who I drink from."

"You can do that?!"

"James, what have you been teaching this young man?!" Logan exclaimed, making him shrug.

"A lil of this, lil of that."

"Ugh, James," Logan scolded, his eyes traveling over Carlos' dirty form. "Would you like a shower and some clean clothes?"

"Yes!" Carlos exclaimed. "Thank you!" Logan smiled at the innocence in Carlos and pointed him down the hall.

"Go shower, I will get you clothes in a minute."

"Thanks!" Carlos bolted from the room and James grinned.

"Well ain't you just a saint?" he asked him; Logan just glowered though. "What?"

"Kendall, please leave the room for a minute. I need to have a word with my _friend_," he hissed, anger seeping into his facial expression. Kendall had never seen Logan angry, but then again, they had known each other for only a few days. He bolted out of the room and Logan hissed loudly. James just laughed.

"I missed you Logan," he said, grinning still; Logan just narrowed his eyes and James sighed. "Why do you have a new boy toy Logan? Don't you remember you made _me_ as your mate?" he asked, cocking his head to the side.

"You left me. And you have a new toy yourself I see." James shrugged and patted the seat next to him, his whole demeanor calm.

"You wanted some time. I got lonely." Logan ground his teeth and James just laughed. "I came back to reclaim what's mine Logan. And that's _you_. Or maybe I should have some fun with your friend Kendall?" Logan was on James in a second, his normal brown eyes now black with hatred.

"You touch him and I will kill you."

"Ooh, possessive aren't we? I remember when you were like this towards me. Don't you?" his voice had grown softer as his eyes met Logan's. Logan pulled himself off of James and sat up, silent. "I really did miss you Logan."

"What is the real reason for your visit James?"

"I can't see the man I loved for so long?" Logan breathed heavily through his nose and then, James pounced on him. "It's impossible to forget first loves, isn't it?"

"James, stop. You wanted to end our relationship, remember?" James hissed and forced his lips onto Logan's. Logan stilled under the kiss as James forced his tongue into his mouth. Finally, he pulled away.

"Don't you still love me Logan?"

"James, it has been 60 years."

"So you're saying you don't? What, love the blonde more than me?"

"I do not _love_ him," Logan said, "and as for you… James, it is complicated."

"What is? I came back for you!"

"After you made _another_ mate? I could smell you on him way too easily!" Logan said, jumping up from the couch. James stared at him and sighed.

"I told you I got lonely." Logan just shook his head. "Can we stay here tonight at least? Tomorrow he and I will be out of your hair." Logan groaned but nodded.

"Fine. I am going to get your _mate_ clothes," he hissed, turning on his heel and disappearing. James just shrugged and turned to see Kendall standing there, a bundle of clothes in his hands. He quirked an eyebrow as he set the clothes down.

"You looked about my size. So I brought you a change of clothes. You can use my shower if you'd like," he said softly, and James felt his frozen heart melt a little.

"You're just a kid aren't you?" he asked, making Kendall nod. "Sit for a minute then." Kendall sunk into the couch, his green eyes locked with James' hazel ones.

"I'm not trying to take Logan from you ya know," he said, pulling his legs up and wrapping his arms around his knees. James softened even more and shook his head.

"He's not mine anymore. I mean, I will always love him, but I did make Carlos for a reason." Kendall cocked his head and James smiled. "We connected better than Logan and I ever did. I could practically feel him. He was in a terrible car accident. I couldn't let him die. I just _couldn't_." Kendall thought about this and heard James sigh. "You wouldn't understand. Thanks for the clothes kid." Kendall nodded and watched James stride to the bathroom for his shower.

"You okay?" he looked up to see Logan staring at him.

"You love him."

"I do. But not the way I used to. It had been a long time since I had seen him."

"He was the last one you had created."

"He was."

"Until me."

"Until you." Kendall looked up at Logan, who smiled softly.

"Because you_ couldn't_ let me die."

"Yes."

"Just like he couldn't let Carlos…" Kendall whispered. Logan was silent and then Kendall looked up at him.

"What is it?"

"Do you love me?

…

**Gasp! Wonder how Logan is gonna respond to **_**that**_**. Guess we'll see next time.**

**(I'm still unsure if this is gonna be Kogan or not)**

**Thanks for reading though!**

**See ya'll next time.**

**~Big Time Rush~**

**-JustMe133**


	6. Their First Hunt

**So, I've just been on a writing kick lately huh? I wouldn't suggest getting used to it, I go back to school tomorrow and have a couple tests coming up. But let's enjoy it while we can!**

******Updated: 10/20/2013**

…

"Wh-what?" Logan asked as he looked into the wide green eyes.

"Did you change me to be your mate? I mean… did you know you would love me like James knew he'd love Carlos?"

"Kendall…"

"I mean… it's fine if you did I guess. But I just… I'm confused."

"Kendall," Logan said soflty, sitting next to the young man. "I am not sure how I feel about you. I am very protective, and I want to make sure you adjust to this life with ease. I wish to take care of you and make sure you are always okay. But do I love you? I do not think so. But I do care for you." Kendall nodded and smiled at Logan.

"Thanks for being honest with me."

"No problem. Everything is okay between us?"

"Yeah. Everything's great."

"Good. I want things to always be 'great' between us."

"I'm sure they will be." Kendall and Logan shared a soft smile before Logan leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss to Kendall's forehead. Surprised, Kendall stilled under his lips. "Why?"

"I am not sure. But…"

"I liked it." Logan smiled and patted Kendall's head.

"Then I do not regret it."

"I'm glad." Logan smiled and made to leave the room. "Where ya goin'?"

"I think I need a walk. Clear my head a bit. James was always one to bring hot air into the room," he said simply, slipping a jacket over his broad shoulders. "I will be back soon. Do not let James harass you too much."

"I won't." Logan smiled and was out of the house in a flash. Kendall curled up on the couch, his eyes beginning to droop. Getting up, he went to his bedroom, falling into a peaceful sleep.

…

"You never told me you and Logan were… ya know," Carlos said, his eyes twinkiling up at James, who sighed.

"I know. I should've darling, I'm sorry," he said, pulling the smaller boy into his arms. "Forgive me?"

"I guess… but did you have to kiss him?"

"I just wanted to see if those feelings were still there. They had disappeared when I found you of course, but then when I saw him with Kendall… it pissed me off. But there's nothing there. He's just Logan now."

"And me?"

"You're mine," James said, pushing the caramel-skinned boy down and kissing him lightly. "My mate," he growled playfully, making Carlos laugh and push James off.

"Do you think Logan likes Kendall like that?"

"I think he's…_conflicted_. Ever since me, he hasn't had anything _real_. Just flings. With mostly humans. I'm not sure if he wants Kendall in any certain way. But for whatever reason, something about that blonde made Logan break the vow he made to himself after he made me; to never make another one of our kind. He cares for him. I'm not sure _how_, but he does."

Carlos smiled and laid against James chest.

"He'll take care of him won't he?"

"Oh yeah. Logan's a big sweetheart. If anyone can take of that newbie, it'll be him."

"I don't wanna go back to being a hermit. Can't we find a cushy house too?" Carlos whined, making James chuckle.

"Maybe someday darling."

"I look forward to it."

…

When Kendall woke up, he found James, Carlos, and Logan talking quietly in the living room. Peeking out the window, he could see dusk approaching.

"How was your nap?"

"Fine," Kendall said as he walked into the room, ignoring the ache that was beginning to form in his chest. "How was your walk?"

"Fine. Do you still wish to hunt tonight?"

"Yeah."

"Well then, we'll go after Carlos and James get going on their way."

"You're not staying?"

"No… Logan here has been quite a … _generous_ host, but we're gonna get going. He's even given us some money so we can try to get our own place."

"Cool," Kendall said as the group got up. James briefly hugged Logan before he and Carlos were gone. Kendall watched them while Logan watched him. "What?" he asked, making Logan smile.

"I am actually quite looking forward to us hunting together."

"I hope I can," Kendall said, taking the now vacated spot next to Logan. Logan went to pat his arms, only to be surprised when Kendall fell into his arms. Awkwardly, he wrapped his arms around Kendall's lithe form.

"Are you alright Kendall?"

"Yeah," he sighed, not moving from Logan's arms. "I just wanted to be hugged."

"You could have asked."

"Nahh, this was easier." Logan chuckled as they continued to sit there. "I know you and James were… mates, at one time. But are you happy for him now, since he's found Carlos?"

"Very much so. James always wanted to be loved. And even though I _did_ love him with everything I had, I think we both knew that it was not enough."

"So that's why he left?"

"Yes. And I am so glad that he found Carlos. They complete each other in a way that I can only hope to find some day." Kendall nodded and sat up, away from Logan; Logan was surprised when he missed the contact.

"So, you ready to take me hunting?"

"I suppose…" Logan said softly, trying to understand what he was feeling. Standing up, he shot Kendall a grin. "How about you go change into something…darker colored. It would be easier." Kendall nodded and hurried off to his room, only to return a few minutes later with a dark blue jacket on.

"Good enough?"

"Should be fine," Logan said. "Come along then." Together, the two set off at a brisk walk.

"So… how do we do this?" Kendall asked, nerves beginning to set in now. Logan grinned and surprised himself by pulling Kendall close to him with a light arm around his shoulders.

"I will do most of the work. All you must do is bite."

"What if I can't stop? I don't wanna kill anyone."

"I will make sure you will be able to stop. I will never let you hurt anyone."

"Thank you." Logan smiled and pressed a kiss to his forehead again, making the younger man blush. Logan saw them getting some joyful giggles from a group of high school girls, the look in their eyes telling him all he needed to know; to the outside world, Kendall and he looked like lovers.

How odd.

"Come," he said, now steering Kendall towards the park. "There's always a couple or two here. I am sure we can find someone."

"Okay," Kendall said in a breathy tone. The two continued to walk, Logan's arm around Kendall, when they saw two girls sitting on the swings in the park, talking happily.

"There. You wait, I will be back shortly." Logan strode off then, his whole demeanor calm. He watched the two girls chat to Logan for a moment before their faces blanked of all emotion; bodies stiff, the two girls followed Logan to where Kendall waited. "Are you ready for this?"

"What if someone sees?"

"No one will see."

"How do you know?"

"I have been doing this too long. Now, which one looks like it will be good for you?" The two girls stood there, eyes dazed and slightly swaying.

"Uhh…."

"Here," Logan said, pushing one girl towards him. Her neck tilted and Kendall could smell the warm blood pulsing beneath her skin. "It'll be okay." Kendall nodded and watched as Logan pressed his lips to his girl's neck, as if he was gently kissing it; although he could see the way he bit down. The girl sighed at it. Kendall grimaced and pulled the girl towards him, who's neck was still tilted. Pressing his lips against the warm skin, he bit down.

The blood poured past his lips, over his taste buds, and down his throat; although it was delicious, he knew it wasn't quite as good as Logan's had been.

"Kendall," a soft voice said, a firm hand pulling him away. The girl swayed, her skin pale. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," he whispered, watching as Logan healed the girl's bite and pushed her to a bench, where her friend was waiting, dazed as well.

"Come," Logan said, placing his arm back around Kendall and pulling him away. As they began to walk, Logan asked, "so, how was it?"

"Honestly?" Logan nodded. "You taste so much better."

Logan smiled as they continued the walk; he didn't know why, but that made him feel extremely happy.

…

**So, I'm thinking this is gonna be the last we see of James and Carlos in this story.**

**At least for a while.**

**They may be back.**

**Who knows.**

**So, I'm still unsure about the Kogan, but it's kinda leading that way isn't it?**

**Guess we'll see!**

**~Big Time Rush~**

**-JustMe133**


	7. Take Care

**So this story is slowly going along. The vote seems to be for Kogan, but I'm still up in the air. I figured to let it go the way it wants.**

**So we'll see ;)**

******Updated: 10/26/2013**

…

_Kendall sighed as Logan cupped his face in his hands._

"_Oh Kendall," he murmured, his breath warm on the blonde's face. "I'm so glad I found you."_

"_I'm glad you found me too." Logan smiled and leaned down, capturing the blonde's lips in his own._

"_I have waited so long to find someone like you. We're meant to be together."_

"_You think so?" _

"_I feel it. Don't you? There's a connection so strong between us. That's how I found you." Kendall smiled as Logan kissed him again._

"_I feel it," he murmured against the soft lips of the brunette. Logan smiled and pulled him closer to him. _

"_We have a connection stronger than most people can imagine. We belong together. We just don't know it yet." Kendall frowned as Logan pulled away from him._

"_What?" Logan smiled softly before pulling Kendall to him and pressing his lips to him in a desperate kiss. "Logan what do you mean? Logan!"_

"Logan!" He exclaimed when he woke up. "Logan…"

What the hell was that?

Where had that dream come from?

Shaking, Kendall got up from the bed and moved quietly and quickly throughout the house, surprised to see Logan fast asleep. Smiling briefly, he ran to his room and slipped on his shoes and out of the house.

He needed to get away and clear his mind.

He needed to forget that weird dream.

…

Kendall never knew running could feel so _good_. He didn't know how long he had been running, or where he was going, but finally, he felt like stopping. He gasped as he realized where he was.

He was outside his home.

He felt his breath come in short, fast gasps as he recognized his childhood home.

How had he ended up here? He and Logan lived miles from here…

He fell to his knees as he saw a car pull up and his mom and sister get out. He hoped they couldn't see him in the dim light. He watched his mom walk into the house while Katie stayed outside for a moment longer. She looked over her shoulder in his direction.

"Kendall?" she whispered, looking in his direction. "Kendall!" She sprinted towards him, her eyes wide. He sat there as she ran closer to him. "Kendall… is it really you?"

"Katie," he murmured, making her grin as she collapsed in his arms, tears streaming down her face.

"You're alive!" she whispered into his chest as she clung to him, sobs shaking her small body. "You have to see mom. She's a wreck without you." Kendall was silent still as he breathed in his sister's scent; the smell of her blood sent shivers through him, but he had no desire to drink it.

"I can't," he murmured, pulling her so she could look up at him. "You can't tell mom you saw me. Promise."

"But Kendall-"

"Katie," he said, voice becoming stern. "Please."

"We miss you so much," she sobbed, and he just held her tighter.

"Katie… I'm just going through some stuff right now. Please don't tell mom you saw me. Not yet. Someday I might be able to come home, but not yet. Please understand."

"Kendall, what happened to you? We thought those guys killed you?"

"They practically did…" he said slowly, her eyes bugging out, "But _please_ understand that for whatever happened, I'm still okay. But don't tell mom you saw me. Please." She nodded and he kissed her forehead. "I'm being taken care of, that's all that matters okay?" She nodded again and he hugged her tightly. "Take care of mom for me okay?"

"Okay," she whispered, making him smile at her.

"It's going to be okay."

"Promise?"

"As much as I can."

"I love you Big Brother."

"I love you too Little Sister." She got up and turned to head home. "Take care of yourself!"

"You too." He nodded and she gave him a soft smile before she ran to the house. "Bye Katie…" he whispered as he watched her run into the house. With a sad smile, he turned and began the run back to Logan's house.

…

Logan woke up and instantly felt how empty the house was. Getting up and running to Kendall's room, he wasn't surprised to see the room empty.

"Kendall!" he called out, a feeling of panic rising in his chest. "KENDALL!" Running outside, he tried to follow Kendall's scent but couldn't find it. "Kendall…"

"I'm here," Kendall said, appearing out of the dark. "I went for a run."

"Why? Is everything okay?" Logan asked, concern soaking his words.

"I'm fine… I saw my sister."

"What! Kendall you cannot-"

"You can't tell me what I can and can't do." Logan stopped and looked at Kendall.

"I am sorry. You are right. I have no control over you, I know."

"I'm sorry for snapping at you." They both smiled at the other before Kendall sighed.

"Why did you go for a run then?"

"I just… I had a weird dream. I ended up going for a run and ended up at my house. Katie saw me. I didn't tell her _everything_, but I told her a little bit. It felt good to talk to her, to know she's okay."

"You did not attack her did you?"

"No. I had no desire to." Logan smiled at that and opened the door for Kendall.

"Well how about you come in and tell me about this dream you had?"

"Oh, well it was just a stupid dream. Nothing to worry about."

"You sure? It must have bothered you since it sent you out for a run."

"It was just a dream," Kendall said, giving Logan a light smile. "Nothing for you to be concerned about."

"Okay… Well I want you to know that if you ever feel the need to talk to someone about anything, I am here."

"I know," he said, smiling at the older guy. "You know, you never told me how old you were."

"That is for another time my friend."

"Right. I think I'm just going to go to my room," Kendall said, turning away from the older guy.

"Kendall. What is wrong?"

"Nothing. Nothing at all."

"Kendall."

"Logan." Logan stopped as the sound of his voice saying his name shook him to the core. "What was that?"

"What was what?"

"…Nothing. Goodnight…Logan."

"Goodnight Kendall." Kendall stared at him before hurrying off to his room.

He didn't sleep that night.

…

**Well, there's that…**

**I hope it was good.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**-JustMe133**


	8. It's A Possiblity

**This chapter is probably gonna be a doozy.**

**I hope.**

******Updated: 11/10/2013**

...

Kendall was out running again.

Logan didn't think he had seen his family since that night five weeks ago, but he did know that Kendall had found joy in running.

And so, he didn't bother him when he told him would be out.

When would he back, Logan didn't know.

All Logan _did_ know was that Kendal seemed to want to avoid being alone with him for long periods of time.

He wondered if he had done something to upset the young man, but knew he could do nothing about it until Kendall decided to speak to him.

Until then, he would just bide his time.

He hoped Kendall would be ready to speak to him soon.

He was beginning to miss spending time with the blonde.

…

Kendall was sitting up in a tree, eyes closed as he thought about what had been happening to him lately.

He didn't need Logan to take him out hunting anymore; he had grown custom to luring people away with his eyes alone; one look, and they were dazed and confused as he drank.

They never remembered.

And now that he was accustomed to it, he barely slept, which he was grateful for.

Because whenever he did, he was plagued with nightmares.

Nightmares of his mom and sister, the people he once knew, and of Logan.

Mostly of Logan.

Shaking his head to forget these thoughts, he jumped down from the tree and began the run back home.

…

"Logan?" Kendall called as he entered the house, not sensing the brunette anywhere, "Are you here?"

"Backyard." He followed the voice to find Logan sitting outside, reclining back on the low porch swing he had. His eyes were closed, and he looked very peaceful. "Did you enjoy your run?"

"Yeah."

"That is good," he said softly, not opening his eyes. "You can sit, if you would like to." Kendall nodded, even though Logan wasn't looking, and took the spot next to the relaxed brunette, making the swing move a bit. "Kendall, I believe our time together has come to an end."

"What?"

"You do not need me anymore. You are free to leave whenever you like."

"Logan-"

"I cannot keep you here," he said, still not opening his eyes. "I yearn for a companion, and had hoped that you would be it, but you do not need me. I wish to protect you and do everything for you, and that is the one thing I cannot do. I want you to need me, and you do not." Kendall was silent as they swung slowly, the night air cooling their skin. "I am sorry Kendall. Sorry that I have grown so attached to you in such a short time. But I am thankful that I will not have to destroy you."

"…Destroy me?"

"Yes. Anyone I made before James had to be destroyed; they were so wild, untamed. James was more stable, but he and I did not… mesh well. But he promised me, when he left, that he would not harm more people than necessary. The ones before him were violent, killing for fun. He did not do that. So, I let him go in hopes that he would not break his promise to me. And he has not. I know you will not hurt anyone more than you need to."

Kendall didn't say anything as they sat there, Logan's eyes still closed, his breathing soft.

"I am sorry if I upset you."

"I'm not really upset… Kind of hurt though."

"I did not mean to hurt you then. I just wanted you to know that you have no reason to stay here."

"You don't want me to be around anymore."

"Quite the opposite. I never want you to leave. I wish for you to stay by my side. I am unsure of what this feeling is though. The thought of you leaving hurts me, which is odd; when James left, I felt nothing but relief."

Kendall let out a light laugh as understanding dawned on him.

"Holy hell, you _like_ me."

"Of course I like you. You are a great friend to me."

"No Logan, you _like_ me." Logan finally opened his eyes and turned his head to look at Kendall, his eyes showing his confusion.

"What do you mean?"

"You haven't gotten out much in the years you've been alive have you?"

"I have not."

"So let me try to put this in a way you'll understand… Carlos is James' mate, right?"

"Yes."

"You see _me_ as a potential mate." Logan's eyes widened as a surprised laugh escaped his lips.

"Oh Kendall, you cannot-" Kendall leaned forward and pressed his lips against Logan's, successfully silencing the older male. Logan sat there, his pupils blown wide as Kendall pulled away. When he blinked, Kendall was gone.

…

Kendall didn't know what possessed him to do something so …_drastic_.

All he knew was that Logan obviously saw him as a mate now, and he wasn't sure how he felt about that.

That was why he now found himself running, the cold night air blowing past his face, his breathing coming in steady breaths as his feet endlessly pounded the ground below him.

He wasn't sure where he was going, but he hoped that, where he ended up, that it would hold the answers he so desperately needed now.

...

Logan sat there, his fingers on his lips as he remembered Kendall kissing him.

_What just happened_? He wondered, his mind drawing a blank. _Could Kendall be my mate? Is that even possible?_ Logan was surprised to find himself shaking as that thought ran through his mind. _How is it… Wouldn't I have realized something like that?_ Pulling out his phone, he dialed a number he had memorized easily.

"_Hello?_"

"James."

"_Logan. What's wrong?_"

"Is Kendall my mate?" He frowned as he heard loud laughter on the other end of the phone. "What?"

"_I knew from the minute I saw you and him together that he was to you what Carlos is to me. So what happened?"_

"Nothing…"

"_You're lying."_

"He claimed that I saw him as my mate and then… kissed me. I blinked and he was gone."

"_And now you see it?"_

"I'm not sure _what_ I see."

"_Geez whiz Logan, you are __**stubborn**_."

"I am not!"

"_Yes you are! __**James!"**_ Logan heard Carlos' cheery voice in the background before it sounded like the mouthpiece was being muffled before James was back on the line. "_I have to go. You should try to figure out what Kendall means to you, and then find him once you do."_ James hung up on Logan then, making the older brunette groan in frustration before throwing his phone down.

What the hell was going on now?

…

James looked at the closed phone in his hand before turning to his mate and their guest.

"So Kendall, what brings you here?"

…

**Well, that should make for an interesting next chapter!**

**I hope.**

**I try, that's gotta count for something right?**

**-JustMe133**


End file.
